


Фрактал

by naid



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на кинк-меме по заявке: хочу увидеть фик, где Дэдпул встретит Нейта Грея. Может, сначала он его невзлюбил, потому что это не ЕГО Нейт, и считал подражателем, и доставал бедного Нейта по этому поводу. Может быть, в конце концов, Нейт ему понравится, а может, порно будет потому, что ДП так хочет Кейбла, что он согласен довольствоваться ближайшей заменой, даже если тот его бесит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фрактал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fractal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178684) by anonymous. 



> П/А: ладно, я проверну фишку с тем, что Нейт Грей ничего не помнит, потому что я пытал_ась читать вики про него и мой мозг расплавился. Ох уж эти Саммерсы и их родственники, ваши истории — как множественная фрактальная катастрофа.
> 
> П/П: переведено совместно с пожелавшим сохранить инкогнито человеком, которому помогала вычитывать текст Mouse_gray. Меня же вычитывала jotting.

I.  
 _— Неееееейт!_  
Нейт едва успел обернуться, прежде чем что-то, то есть кто-то влетел ему в бок, и только благодаря реакции Логана он сдержал рефлекторный порыв телекинетически впечатать незнакомца в ближайшую стену. Росомаха напрягся было в момент столкновения, но потом расслабился, закатил глаза и фыркнул.  
— Уилсон, блин, мы ж посреди улицы.  
— Ты не сказал, что он вернулся, щеночек! — пожаловался Уилсон, захватывая Нейта в удушающее объятие.  
 _Мужчина,_ осознал Нейт, слегка зарумянившись, и приятной наружности. Стройный и гибкий, кареглазый шатен, лицо незнакомое, рубашка в ярко-розовую клетку, джинсовые шорты, красные кроссовки.  
— Нейт, чувак, ты же столько всего пропустил! Новый «Звёздный путь», камео лица Арнольда Шварценеггера в Терминаторе, очередной стрёмный ситком Джосса Уидона с мягким порно…  
Внезапно, впервые на памяти Нейта, Логан смутился, и Нейт инстинктивно потянулся к чужим мыслям — переменчивой массе нечитаемых образов. И у Логана, и у Уилсона имелся исцеляющий фактор, но с Уилсоном что-то было неладно: его разум словно состоял из кусочков, примитивных картинок и наползающего друг на друга текста.  
— Уилсон, это не тот Нейт.  
— О чём ты, щеночек? — Уилсон до неловкого фамильярно взъерошил Нейту волосы. — Светящийся глаз — есть. По-молодому тёмно-русые волосы с белой прядью — в наличии. Техноорганики нет… но, надо думать, этому, как обычно, найдётся какое-нибудь логичное объяснение, так что тоже засчитано. Это Нейт. И даже пахнет как Нейт.  
— Это Нейт Грей, — терпеливо и почти, по его меркам, мягко пояснил Логан. — Не Кейбл.  
Уилсон так быстро его отпустил, что Нейт чуть не потерял равновесие. Дружелюбный безумный оскал на мгновение исчез, а затем сменился почти что сердитой, кривобокой ухмылкой.  
— Мог бы и раньше сказать, щеночек.  
— Да ты напрыгнул на него прежде, чем я хоть слово успел сказать, Уилсон, — Логан в задумчивости перевел взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Ну да, ну да, и как же я должен был догадаться? В смысле, все эти Саммерсы и их Поразительные Родственники, и этот приевшийся сюжетный ход, известный как клонирование. Серьёзно, чувак, он выглядит _точно как Нейт_ , — рыкнул Уилсон, его пальцы задёргались, и Логан крепко схватил его за запястье.  
— Нейт…  
— Не называй его Нейтом!  
— Хорошо. Грей. Иди вперёд. Я тут ненадолго задержусь, поговорю с Уилсоном. Увидимся в Особняке. — Уилсон попытался вырваться, но Логан крепче ухватил его за узкое запястье. — Надо нам кое-что наверстать.  
— Конечно, Логан, — неуверенно произнес Нейт. Теперь ему стало любопытно, но он понимал, что его присутствие точно ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Уилсон пристально рассматривал свои ботинки, кусал губы, его плечи ходили ходуном — всё говорило, что он вот-вот готов взорваться. — Позови, если что.  
— Ага, — тон Логана был подчеркнуто небрежным. Нейт уловил намёк и быстро пошёл вниз по улице, игнорируя любопытные взгляды прохожих и изо всех сил стараясь не оглядываться.

II.  
— Ты мне по-прежнему не нравишься.  
Нейт вздохнул, запер кодовый замок на двери и усилием мысли включил свет. Уилсон сидел на подоконнике, будто птица с красочным оперением. На этот раз на нём был закрытый костюм из ярко-красного с чёрным спандекса, за спиной виднелись рукояти скрещенных катан, на бёдрах — пистолеты. Нейт ощутил гул образов задолго до того, как вошёл в комнату, но решил никому об этом не говорить. Похоже, другие телепаты всё равно совсем не могли почувствовать Уилсона.  
— Такой уж я, ничего не поделаешь.  
— Ага, я в курсе, — огрызнулся Уилсон. — Слышал Логана чётко и ясно. Ты — сконструированный клон всеми любимых Саммерсов, то-сё, и потому ты генетически идентичен Кейблу, тыры-пыры, самый сильный телепат, ну и всё такое. Я просто говорю, что ты мне по-прежнему не нравишься.  
— Ясно, — Нейт пожал плечами и подошёл к шкафу. Он только вернулся с тренировки в спортзале и собирался переодеться. Уилсон подозрительно следил за ним, наклонив голову.  
— И типа всё?  
— Раз я вам не нравлюсь, ничего не поделать, — раздосадованно ответил Нейт. — И, увы, я не особенно заинтересован в том, чтобы изменить ваше мнение. Пожалуйста, мистер Уилсон, покиньте помещение. Насколько я помню, вас не очень-то принимают в Особняке.  
— Эй, я почётный иксмен, — заявил Уилсон в свою защиту. — У меня есть костюм Чудо-девушки, всё такое. И вы, люди Икс, даже сами мне его дали — а это что-то да значит! Порой, когда ностальгия накатывает, я надеваю отдельные фрагменты…  
— Ух… ясно, — когда Логан упомянул, что они встретили в городе Уилсона, Нейт случайно подхватил кое-какие зрительные образы у своих напарников, и в частности — у генетического отца. Весьма шокирующие образы. Оставившие неизгладимый след в разумах нескольких людей Икс. — Знаете, кажется, вы первый, кто вообще меня перепутал с Кейблом. Насколько я помню, первый.  
— Да? — Уилсон беспечно качнулся назад на пятках, усваивая сказанное. — Хех. Ну, надо полагать, немногие видели Кейбла помолодевшим как Бенджамин, блядь, Баттон. Только без Брэда Питта. И горячей штучки. Но, думаю, Терри в счёт, хоть она и не была с Нейтом в тот момент. Можно я буду звать тебя как-нибудь по-другому? А то так неудобно, аж руки к пистолетам тянутся.  
—Можете звать Греем, — настороженно отметил Нейт. — И если я вам причиняю неудобство, может, просто уйдёте, мистер Уилсон?  
— Ты и правда совсем на него не похож, — внезапно и почти несчастно сказал Уилсон. — Да чтоб вас! Не могли, что ли, Власти Предержащие хотя бы назвать тебя как-нибудь по-другому, типа, ну не знаю, Кристофером или как-то ещё? Чёрт, твою клон-мать зовут не так же, как генетическую, правильно? Так почему ты тоже Нейт? Ведь даже Злобного Нейта назвали Страйфом.  
— Нейт — обычное имя.  
— Грей слишком сбивает с толку. Буду звать тебя Младшим.  
Нейт на мгновение уставился на него, борясь с раздражением и желанием ликвидировать источник этого раздражения, затем пожал плечами.  
— Как угодно, мистер Уилсон. Не могли бы вы теперь уйти?  
— Не думай, что сможешь вот так просто выпрыгнуть из какой-то хитровыгнутой реальности, где водятся Саммерсы, и всё забрать, — прошипел Уилсон, сощурившись. — Я буду следить за тобой…  
— Да ну? В очередь, — парировал Нейт, вешая на руку сначала полотенце, потом рубашку. Похоже, его способности устрашали вообще всех, в том числе генетических родителей, и жизнь в Особняке напоминала попытки аккуратно ходить по яичным скорлупкам. — Но можете быть уверены: я-то не построю базу-остров, чтобы жить на ней и диктовать миру условия.  
— Он пытался сделать мир лучше, пацан, — в голосе Уилсона слышалась нота предупреждения, которую Нейт беспечно проигнорировал.  
— Я не ребенок, — спокойно возразил он, — И, называйте как хотите, но я не стану использовать свою силу, чтобы править другими. Я с этим покончил. Мне жаль, что вы лишились парня, но его жизнь — не моя, и я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы держались подальше.  
— А ты меня заставь, Младший.  
— Сделаю вид, что вы ничего не говорили.  
— Ещё как говорил.  
Две минуты спустя Нейт захлопнул до упора опустевшее окно и неспешно направился в душ. Уилсона уже поджидала река.

III.  
Большинство телепатов Уилсона не замечало. Некоторые избранные — высшие звенья пищевой цепочки — могли почувствовать его как слабый отзвук, размазанный фоновый шум на грани слышимости. Для Нейта же гул меняющихся неуловимых образов теперь, когда он знал, на что смотрит, стал подобен маяку: всё ещё неразличимый, но для телепата такого ранга, как Нейт, яркий, как северное сияние. Не то чтобы Нейт собирался в этом признаться, когда Уилсон то и дело появлялся и начинал ходить за ним хвостом, и всякий раз выставлял на проекторе новое лицо.  
— Как ты догадался? — Уилсон, похоже, расстроился.  
— Том Круз просто так не появился бы, чтобы поздороваться, — холодно ответил Нейт. — А теперь поменяйте внешность, вы начинаете привлекать внимание.  
— Зануда.  
Картинка слегка размылась и вновь собралась в непримечательное латиноамериканское лицо. Нейт всё ещё мог почувствовать следы чужого недовольства, но осколочные, всплывающие то тут, то там в мешанине образов, из которых состоял живой разум Уилсона. Наёмник, кажется, взял за правило преследовать его в людных местах, где Нейт с меньшей вероятностью швырнул бы его ещё раз в сторону ближайшего водоёма. А то и вообще не швырнул бы.  
Страннее всего, осознал Нейт, глядя, как Уилсон куксится и дуется над стаканом старбаксового фраппучино, было то, что Уилсон ничуть его не боится. Просто поразительное открытие. Конечно, он явно не в своём уме, но всё равно сама возможность не замыкаться против инстинктивной тревожности, возникавшей в разумах всех и каждого, знавших, на что Нейт был способен, очень освежала.  
— У меня что-то на лице? — протянул Уилсон и прыснул, не дожидаясь ответа. Когда Нейт просто медленно покачал головой, Уилсон изогнул бровь. — Нет, Младший, серьёзно. Я очень ответственно отношусь к вопросам личной гигиены и голографической внешности.  
— Вы меня совсем не боитесь. Почему?  
Они ждали на улице перед обувным магазином на Мэдисон авеню. На этой улице, полной нескончаемых магазинов, покупателей, водителей и пассажиров, снующих туда-сюда во время послеобеденного затишья, под стальными пальцами слишком высоких домов, было на один обувной магазин больше, чем нужно. Внутри Сирена и Аконит занимались чем-то, похоже, из разряда вечных женских штучек, пока снаружи мужчины безропотно скучали в той манере, которой были столетия от роду.  
— Потому что ты ещё мелкий? — уклонился от ответа Уилсон. Быстрый задумчивый взгляд, который он бросил на девушек, выдал Нейту, что вопрос он точно понял.  
— Неважно, сколько мне лет.  
— Ну да, да, самый могущественный мутант или как там. Я в курсе. Мне сообщили запиской. Конечно, до меня она добралась изрядно истрёпанной и малость попачканной кровью, но я её получил.  
Нейт решил, что теперь Уилсон лжёт; образы в его сознании стали резче, более взбудораженными.  
— Хотите сказать, что Логан вам всё по слогам объяснил.  
— И что с того, что я был малость не в курсе? Не все настолько без ума от прыжков по измерениям, Младший, — холодно и слишком уж зло ответил Уилсон, но затем его тон резко стал опять беспечным. — А ты правда случайно воскресил свою маму?  
— Я не очень много помню из прошлого.  
— То есть ничего.  
— Примерно так, — признал Нейт.  
— Отстой, наверное, — Нейт бросил на него беглый взгляд, но Уилсон не издевался. — В смысле, я знаю, что это отстой, я через такое проходил, футболочку прихватил, точно не уверен, на которой из этих милых картинок изображена моя жизнь, ну и так далее.  
— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.  
В лучшие времена Уилсон уходил от скользких тем в разговоре.  
— Без техноорганики, плечищи не как у культуриста, без шрамов на лице, не всегда смотришь волком, нет при себе невозможно огромной и будто кое-что компенсирующей пушки? Ну да, ты страшнее, чем Не… Кейбл, конечно же.  
Нейт решил не обращать внимания на оговорку.  
— И ещё я гораздо могущественнее.  
— Есть разные типы мощи, пацан, — пожал плечами Уилсон, но прищурился, сообразив. — Люди Икс не слишком тебе доверяют, так?  
— А вы как думаете?  
— Может, то, что за тобой всегда присматривает Икс-нянька, просто совпадение, Младший. Я бы мог поклясться, что ты уже не писаешь в штанишки.  
Выпад Уилсона слишком сильно надавил на больную мозоль. Нейт не хотел всей этой силы — она привлекала только новых врагов и вызывала отстранённость друзей; и пока он не видел, как решить проблему. Даже Люди Икс ему не доверяли, и он знал, что само его существование постоянно держит в боевой готовности Щ.И.Т., Мстителей и все прочие супергеройские команды, заинтересованные в сохранении ткани реальности.  
Но ему не нравилось, когда ему об этом напоминали.  
— Не могли бы вы перестать… — раздражённо огрызнулся Нейт, подавившись фразой и удивлённо зашипев от боли, когда в его руку сквозь рубашку ткнулся кончиком нож — ровно настолько, чтобы пошла кровь. Нож будто материализовался ниоткуда, сокрытый от посторонних взглядов их же телами.  
Нейт совершенно не слышал в мыслях Уилсона ни малейшего намёка на агрессию.  
— Тихо, пацан. Не шуми, —нож исчез обратно в одежде Уилсона с той же плавной легкостью. Наёмник усмехнулся. — В чем проблема, не ожидал?  
Нейт сосредоточился на ране, заращивая её, и тяжело дышал, пытаясь совладать с шоком, с адреналином.  
— Вы бешеный как пёс, мистер Уилсон, — пробормотал он. — И это до чёрта больно.  
— Ну да, наплачь мне реку. Просто не полагайся на свою репутацию. Мол, «я слишком силён, чтобы вы, жалкие смертные, могли мне навредить». Многим из нас тут записки не пришло.  
Уилсон вновь стал маниакально весел, под голографической проекцией его глаза расширились — хищник, вынюхивающий жертву, — затем мысли, острые будто нож, растворились в неясном гуле изломанной радости и переработанной поп-культуры.  
— Сделаешь так ещё раз, и я тебя окуну в реку.  
— Оох, боюсь-боюсь.  
— Уэйд, — из магазина вышла Сирена, держа в руках объёмистые бумажные пакеты, за ней по пятам шла Аконит. Казалось, её эта сцена не удивила. — Разве мы тебе не велели перестать и не лезть к Нейту?  
— Его зовут Младшим, — быстро поправил её Уилсон, хотя и говорил теперь мягче. Нейт и раньше понял из образов, которые ухватил от Сирены, от некоторых других сокомандников: Уилсон питал особое пристрастие к мутантке-ирландке, и привязанность эта граничила с преследованием.  
— Конечно, Уэйд, — холодно ответила Сирена. Аконит с любопытством, хоть и не в открытую, принюхалась.  
— А как ты узнала, что это я?  
— По голосу, — Сирена постучала себя пальцем по уху. — Пойдём, Нейт. Нам лучше вернуться. Уэйд, пожалуйста, можешь держаться подальше?  
— Ты ранишь мои чувства, Терри, — протянул Уилсон, театрально хватаясь за сердце. Взгляд Сирены перескакивал с Уилсона на Нейта, и не нужно было читать мысли, чтобы знать, о ком она заботится. Однако, прежде чем он успел среагировать, Уилсон иронично добавил:  
— Кроме того, Младший — просто большой добряк. Он мне зла не причинит.  
— Я видела, как в первый раз он тебя швырнул от особняка по меньшей мере на милю, — мягко указала Аконит. — Было круто.  
Когда Сирена на неё пристально посмотрела, та добавила: — Что? Он же исцеляется.  
— Я просто не хочу неприятностей, — уточнила Сирена, имея совесть выглядеть малость смущенной. — Я про то, что с тобой правда непросто общаться, Уэйд, и ты творишь безумные вещи.  
— Ты хочешь со мной общаться? — Уилсон обернулся к Нейту, чем его сильно удивил. Наёмник действительно спросил… серьёзно. Даже почти с надеждой. Нейт на секунду хотел поддаться соблазну, но затем он поморщился, отвернувшись и сжав кулаки.  
— Конечно, нет. Я вас даже не знаю.  
Уилсон медленно моргнул и улыбнулся — сияющей, сумасшедшей улыбкой, искренней, как припрятанный нож.  
— Ты ещё пожалеешь, когда тебе понадобится участник для игры в «Эрудит».  
— Уэйд, просто уйди, — с грустью попросила Сирена, и разрозненные образы в голове Уилсона стали острее, будто наполнившись злой грустью. — Тебе здесь ничего не светит. Он не тот Нейт, которого ты знаешь. Ты ничего не получишь, кроме горя.  
Рот Уилсона сжался в линию, пальцы потянулись к поясу. Когда он исчез, Нейт с шумом выдохнул. Почему-то он чувствовал себя так, как будто пнул спаниеля. Ну да, психованного, уродливого и надоедливого спаниеля, но всё же.  
— Рано или поздно тебе пришлось бы это сделать.  
Но слова утешения Сирены не помогли Нейту чувствовать себя не настолько мудаком.

IV.  
Порой, когда всей этой заботы и присмотра из лучших побуждений становилось чересчур много, Нейт летал над океаном и думал. Тогда люди обычно прекращали разговаривать с ним голосом, оставляя на попечение Щ.И.Т.а, и если бы не гудение мыслей в хеликэрриере над головой, Нейт почти мог бы почувствовать, что он здесь один — парит над океаном, ногой касаясь воды.  
Хотя именно сюда он пришёл намеренно, даже если единственной причиной стало пребывание по обмену у Фьюри. Всё время там Нейт негодовал. Фьюри действовал ему разом на все нервы. И дело было не в угрюмой мрачной подозрительности, с которой Фьюри взирал одним глазом на мир; дело было в его нутряной уверенности: что бы Нейт не сделал, со всей его мощью, от него будут Неприятности.  
Немного утешала мысль, что примерно так же Фьюри относился к его генетическому близнецу, и, по правде, Нейт знал: то, что он собирался сделать, чтобы у Фьюри голова разболелась, было по-детски мелочно)  
Он не стал утруждаться театральными жестами, оставив руки скрещенными. Миллиарды фрагментов того, что когда-то было Греймалкин, вновь восстали из моря. Металл визжал, его паяла одна лишь сила воли. Проржавевшие осколки, молекулы, металлическая пыль, взгроможденные на место так, как они лежали в воспоминаниях тысяч разумов, к которым Нейт осторожно прикоснулся — на расстоянии океана, континента. У него были только образы острова в целом, внешнего вида, и ни малейшего представления о том, как он должен быть скреплен воедино; безмолвно извинившись перед Кейблом, Нейт решил продолжать, пусть даже решение просто склеить куски друг с другом было ничуть не более взрослым, чем предыдущее.  
Получилась скорее скульптура из стекла и металла, нежели корабль, как когда-то, — созданная на основе тысяч мысленных образов, отобранных в разумах беженцев, которых выбросили обратно в реальность при эвакуации. Но иногда было весело испытать себя, проверить границы способностей, выложиться по полной. Завтра у него будет страшно болеть голова, но выражение лица Фьюри всё окупит.  
 _Нейт, что ты делаешь?_  
…ага, и выражение лица профессора тоже.  
 _Играю в Лего, профессор._  
Не лучший ответ, надо признать.  
Нейт начал мысленно опустошать основание скульптуры-Провиденса (ну правда, как ещё это назвать), чтобы остров плыл по волнам, как самый негодный в мире супертанкер.  
Его близнец, видимо, выяснил, как отделить часть сил и поддерживать остров на плаву даже во время сна, но Нейту никогда этого не удавалось — разве что он опускал щиты настолько, чтобы крушить всё и вся в той реальности, где давал волю своему бессознательному разуму.  
 _Если ты собираешься продолжить дело Кейбла, то должен сообщить, что есть более чем достаточно свидетельств того, чем это конкретное начинание завершилось._  
 _Можете быть спокойны, профессор. Мне просто нужно место, где можно посидеть и подумать._ Тут Нейт не врал — он имел в виду именно то, что сказал Уилсону. Он не хотел просто править миром сильной рукой, заставляя всех поступать, как пожелает — по крайней мере, больше не хотел.  
Когда люди вели себя как мудаки в большинстве своём, исцелять их было нелегко. Иногда он хотел, чтобы от компании Кейбла у него не так болела голова. Было бы интересно обсудить, как его генетический близнец мог пробовать снова и снова снова и снова, даже перед лицом истинной человеческой натуры.  
Когда его наконец-то устроил внешний вид, Нейт слетел вниз, чтобы встать на вновь отполированные плиты. Копия города-острова была тихой до жути и прекрасной в дневном свете. Нейт неспешно шёл вдоль канав, в которых когда-то росла изгородь, вдоль широких пустых бассейнов, где были сады. Остров сам перестраивался вокруг него, всё детальнее воспроизводя прежний вид, по мере того как новостные агенства по всему миру зашевелилилсь и от разумов, с которыми он был связан, начала приходить обратная связь.  
Здесь французское кафе, там латиноамериканский магазин сэндвичей, придорожный ларёк, когда-то продававший мороженое… на нём сверху на корточках уселся один до боли знакомый наёмник, свободно положив руки на пистолеты по бокам.  
— Телепортировались?  
— Угум, — тон Уилсона был нейтральным.  
— Разве вы не собирались оставить меня в покое?  
— Стало скучно, — всё тем же ровным тоном ответил он.  
Уилсон и в самом деле оставил Нейта в покое после того инцидента с Сиреной и Аконит, и, если честно, предельно откровенно, то, пожалуй, Нейту… недоставало… его компании. Когда рядом был кто-то, кто совсем его не боялся и ни на йоту не волновался, насколько велика мощь Нейта, это придавало новые силы. Даже сейчас Уилсон излучал безразличие — по крайней мере, на данную тему.  
— Долго жили здесь?  
— Конфетное счастье со вкусом жвачки на самом деле не по мне, — что-то Уилсон скрывал, но Нейт предположил, что это не его дело. — Кстати, ты только что капитально разозлил Фьюри.  
— Знаю.  
Уилсон коротко усмехнулся под маской, не разжимая губ.  
— Он послал меня приструнить тебя.  
— Знаю, — Нейт уловил среди фрагментов голос Фьюри, лицо в красных пятнах, своё имя.  
— В смысле, не знаю, почему он думает, что ты не скрутишь меня в крендель и не скормишь акулам.  
— Не могу сказать, — Нейт был готов поспорить на левый глаз, что Фьюри в тот же миг узнал, как Уилсон запросто приставил кинжал к его рёбрам. — Много денег?  
— За что?  
— Чтобы приструнить меня.  
— Достаточно, чтобы отойти от дел. — Уилсон неопределённо махнул вокруг пистолетом. — Конечно, я всегда открыт для лучших предложений.  
— У меня нет денег.  
— Кейбл всегда так говорил и, как правило, он врал.  
— Нет, у меня правда нет денег, — начал терпеливо Нейт, и нахмурился, когда Уилсон фыркнул.  
— Что?  
— Хочешь сказать, что собрал остров практически из металлических осколков и бог знает чего ещё, что ты там вытащил из сверхпространственного кармашка Саммерсов, и у тебя нет денег? Ладно, ладно, Младший. Не грусти, — Уилсон убрал пистолеты в кобуры. — Начнёшь его опять заселять? А то я знаю очень хорошую секретаршу, у которой полно опыта и, к тому же, репортерское прошлое.  
— Нет. Я просто поднял его как… как напоминание. Место, чтобы побыть одному.  
— Хочешь сказать, — медленно проговорил Уилсон, внезапно развеселившись, — ты сделал это, чтобы позлить Фьюри?  
— Я... ну... — наёмник оказался на удивление проницательным. Нейт покраснел. — Как вы узнали?  
— Не нужно быть гением, — самодовольно произнёс Уилсон. — Одобряю, кстати. На все сто процентов.  
— Спасибо, — с прохладцей ответил Нейт. — Если хотите, можете подождать минут пятнадцать: мой генетический отец и его несколько друзей придут и попытаются надрать мне задницу.  
— И я смогу снова выстрелить ему в спину?  
— Думаю, ему хватит ума не попасться повторно на этот трюк, мистер Уилсон.

V.  
Позже, когда «Чёрный дрозд» улетел, Нейт сел на краю острова, свесив ноги в воздух. Его сознание немного утомилось, но остров парил хорошо, хоть немного и кренился вправо. На таком отдалении от всего он, не напрягаясь, мог чувствовать только разумы тех, кто удалялся прочь в «Чёрном дрозде», приглушенный шёпот высоко над ним в вездесущем воздушном судне Щ.И.Т.а, и несвязный гул мыслей Уилсона, сидящего на корточках на крыльях скульптуры в виде какой-то птицы. «Фламинго», — сконцентрировавшись, вспомнил Нейт.  
— Думаешь, они поверили?  
— Не-а.  
— Мне понравилось, — бодро заявил Уилсон, — как ты им сказал, что построишь ковчег и введешь в него всякой твари по паре со всего мира, а они на секунду купились.  
Нейт отвернулся, пряча усмешку.  
— Ваше дурное влияние, мистер Уилсон.  
Они сидели в странной дружественной тишине, наблюдая за волнами, пока Уилсон не спросил:  
— На что это похоже?  
— Что похоже?  
— Иметь так много сил.  
— А вы как думаете?  
— Должно быть, очень одиноко, — предположил Уилсон, наблюдательный, как всегда. — Особенно если у тебя нет жёлтых табличек и ты не окружаешь себя людьми.  
 _Как делает он._  
— Мне этого не нужно.  
— Говорит мальчишка в тебе.  
— Вот это трудновато в мире, где все знают моего генетического близнеца, — чуть раздражённо ответил Нейт. — Все, кто знаком с нами обоими, просто видят меня как версию Кейбла без техноорганики. Они всё ещё ведут себя со мной так, как будто я Кейбл. Только ребенок.  
Как будто он — нестабильная версия, более ребяческая, более опасная. Как будто это он своими руками попытался заставить весь мир мыслить одинаково и установить собственную суверенную нацию.  
— Так сделай что-нибудь другое, — только слабое движение выдало Уилсона, прежде чем он приземлился на корточки рядом с Нейтом и вновь посмотрел на волны. — Отправляйся на Бродвей. Стань кинозвездой. Преврати Африку в гигантский «Мир Диснея». Ведь если у тебя ничего не осталось, кроме как инстинкта следовать по его стопам, то ты ничего другого и не добьёшься.  
— Иногда это тяжело.  
— Да неужели? — с приятным удивлением Уилсон похлопал по земле рядом с собой.  
— Или ты, Младший, не особо изобретателен, или… скажем так: глубоко внутри ты знаешь — то, что делал Кейбл, было верно. Верно, как арахисовое масло и варенье на бутерброде.  
Нейт раздражённо выдохнул, подавляя порыв столкнуть Уилсона в океан, и уставился на собственные руки в перчатках. Если пересилить себя и посмотреть глубже возмущения близнецом, отрицания, инстинктивной неприязни к авторитарному правлению… Уилсон прав. Кейбл пытался что-то изменить. Он был просто человеком и, будучи таковым, совершал ошибки, но он пытался. И Нейт ничего не имел против острова. Вообще-то пребывание на Провиденсе, даже на таком пустом, действовало… умиротворяюще. Даже в отголосках слышна была теплота воспоминаний о любви и внутреннем спокойствии тысяч умов.  
— А вы теперь поборник нравственности?  
— Я оставил своего последнего миньона в костюме попугая и с сундуком, полным монет, на тропическом острове, и велел ему наслаждаться жизнью, — пожал плечами Уилсон, хоть это и казалось совершенно нелогичным выводом. — Может, я и мог сделать иначе. Конечно, если ты подумываешь заново начать всю эту штуку про «Парня на Острове с Друзьями», то тебе пригодится репеллент от гигантских чешуйчатых пришельцев. Мы же в марвелверсе, ну, ты знаешь. Всё благоразумное и хорошее разносят на куски гигантские пришельцы.  
— Я для подобного не гожусь.  
— Похоже, что нет. С кем-то твоего возраста на острове просто были бы сплошные Макдональдсы.  
Уилсон хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Так что теперь? Собираешься сдать его в аренду Биллу Гейтсу? Я слышал, у него сейчас коронная фишка как раз мессианство.  
— Хорошее это было место, — Нейт тяжело откинулся на спину, сложив руки за головой. — Все, чьего разума я касался, его любили. Многие пришли сюда из плохих мест. Остров исцелил их. Большинству пришлось вернуться. Но вот с этим в одиночку уже тяжеловато было справиться.  
— Ты уже подходишь к сути рассказа?  
— Понятнее всего станет, что я другой, если здесь будет мой близнец, чтобы действовать иначе, — задумчиво проговорил Нейт. — И мне кажется, что в прошлый раз просто не нашлось никого достаточно сильного, чтобы спорить и противостоять ему, вот что пошло не так.  
— Ты собираешься его вернуть? — за неверием Уилсона отчётливо видна была отчаянная надежда. — А то, кажется, Люди Икс и компания и твой генетический отец попробовали не так давно, и что бы там ни было в будущем, оно их наголову разгромило.  
— Они — не я.  
— Самоуверенный ублюдок. По крайней мере, этим вы похожи, — Уилсон расправил плечи. — Я пойду с тобой.  
— Нет.  
— А если бесплатно?  
— Нет.  
— Если ты не возьмёшь меня с собой, я буду хныкать и доставать тебя и петь песни из ужасных ситкомов, пока у тебя мозг не умрёт, — Уилсон набрал воздуха в грудь. — _Соседи должны прийти на помощь друг другу… Вот тогда добрые соседи станут добрыми друзьями…_  
Нейт швырнул Уилсона в океан.

VI.  
Что подозрительно, связаться с доктором Стренджем было труднее всего: Нейт попытал Людей Икс (они не имели ни малейшего понятия), обитателей Башни Старка (Тони очень заинтересовался островом, но был занят), различных практикующих так называемые мистические искусства в Новом орлеане (заняты)… Пока однажды, когда Нейт прогуливался по Центральному Парку, всерьёз подумывая извиниться перед Ником Фьюри (если кто и знал способ, то это был Фьюри), перед ним не появился сиреневый портал.  
Убедить Верховного волшебника помочь оказалось легко. Слишком легко. Словно Стрейндж всё это время ждал его просьбы, что, по мнению Нейта, жутко раздражало, и неважно, волшебник ты или нет. И всё же он не хотел превратиться из Самого Могущественного Мутанта в Мире в Самую Сильную Гипножабу в Мире, поэтому вежливо и молча выслушал лекцию об опасностях путешествий во времени сквозь магические порталы. В конце концов, Стрейндж ведь все равно отправит его в будущее, где Нейт подберёт своего близнеца и вернётся назад. Проще простого.  
Он реально не видел смысла в этом ускоренном курсе. Пока Стрейндж не упомянул Уилсона.  
— …и тебе понадобится Дэдпул, конечно же.  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Твой двойник то и дело прыгает вперёд во временном потоке. Без Дэдпула ты не сможешь точно определить моей магией, где он находится. До того… случая, который перемешал их ДНК, ты бы мог попытаться, поскольку был генетически идентичен Кейблу. Но теперь это не так. Людям Икс удалось прыгнуть только благодаря чистой случайности, и они оказались недостаточно близко.  
Нейт вздохнул. Он-то надеялся больше не иметь дел с Уилсоном. Его безумие было заразно.  
— Отлично. Просто отлично. Полагаю, от этой опрометчивой идеи уже не отказаться, так ведь?  
— Нет. Строго говоря, девочка, которую защищает Кейбл, не та, за кого он её принимает. Однако у неё есть потенциал стать спасительницей, если даже и не намеренно.  
— Отлично.  
Росомаха рассказал ему о девочке и об их злополучной спасательной миссии в будущем, но не особо вдавался в подробности. Теперь Нейту пришло в голову, что в любом случае одну важную часть объяснения Росомаха упустил — почему вообще мир полетел ко всем чертям.  
— Так вы подскажете точку во времени, куда мы должны прыгнуть?  
— Некто, известный как Бишоп — ключ. Он уничтожит саму цивилизацию, чтобы загнать Кейбла в угол, сотрёт с лица земли все населенные местности. Есть несколько точек во времени, где Кейбл отчается достаточно, чтобы принять помощь. Я бы предложил вам прыгнуть в одну из них.  
Звучало довольно просто.  
— И позаботиться о Бишопе, если он там окажется?  
— Я бы рекомендовал не убивать его, — хладнокровно, но всё так же загадочно ответил Стрейндж.  
— Поверю на слово, — закатил глаза Нейт. _Ну серьезно._  
— Ладно. Так я беру Дэдпула и портируюсь в будущее. А мистические украшения мне дадут?  
— Ты получишь ожерелье, — всё так же бесстрастно заметил доктор. — Я попросил бы вернуть его в целости и сохранности, но, к несчастью, за годы уже свыкся с наклонностями вашей породы. Меня устроит, если оно вернется _узнаваемыми_ кусками.  
— Сделаю всё возможное, доктор Стрейдж.  
— Не то чтобы я намеревался давать повод для чрезвычайного беспокойства, но судьба этого тысячелетия…  
— …Я понял, — вздохнул Нейт.  
Этих песен, кажется, он уже наслушался.

VII.  
Искреннее и счастливое изумление на лице Уилсона продержалось несколько секунд, сменившись самодовольством.  
— Я знал, что буду тебе нужен.  
— Только ваша ДНК, не вы сами, — уточнил Нейт. — Так что я установлю несколько базовых правил. Если вы их нарушите, я отрежу вам мизинец и воспользуюсь им взамен. Никаких песен, никакой болтовни без крайней надобности, и никаких убийств.  
— Ты прям как Логан, — понурился Уилсон. — Дай мне одеться.  
Наёмник смотрел телевизор, развалившись на ветхой кушетке. Из одежды на нём были только семейники в сердечко. Что удивительно (или нет), Нейт ни на йоту не счёл его искалеченное тело хоть немного мерзким. То, чего Нейт невольно понасмотрелся в чужих разумах, бывало куда хуже, чем физическое уродство.  
Комната была на удивление маленькой и неопрятной. Нейт присел на самый чистый край кушетки и мысленно перещёлкивал каналы, меняя один за другим, пока не нашёл что-то по своему вкусу. Рассказ об устройстве пингвиньих семей — говорил невысокий, седоволосый старик с приятным британским акцентом — так его увлёк, что от звука голоса Дэдпула прямо за плечом Нейт чуть не подпрыгнул.  
— Нэшнл Географик? Я думал, ты больше по MTV.  
Решив не удостаивать реплику вербальным ответом, Нейт закатил глаза.  
— Готов?  
— Я давненько не пользовался помадой и румянами, но я весь на подъеме и готов покрасить будущее алым, Младший! — Краем глаза Нейт увидел, как Уилсон в приметном чёрно-белом костюме принял эффектную позу: правая рука на бедре, левая с оттопыренным средним пальцем поднята высоко в воздух. — Суббоооотняя Ночь!  
— Ох как я пожалею.

VIII.  
Наслушавшись зловещих предсказаний Стрейнджа, Нейт шагнул из портала в полной боевой готовности к странным чудищам, метеорам и иным сопутствующим светопреставлению спецэффектам. То, что он оказался всего лишь на краю кратера, Нейта даже немного разочаровало. Перед ним на выжженой бурой пустоши среди похожих кратеров то тут, то там валялся искорёженный металл и бетонные обломки. За спиной Уилсон чуть ли не подпрыгивал от нетерпения.  
— А где агнец о семи рогах? И Великий потоп, дубль два?  
— Уилсон?  
— Да, Младший?  
— Помнишь, что я говорил про мизинец?  
— Да, Младший, — радостно ответил Уилсон. — Это как раз исключение о кое-чем полезном — а именно о том, что розовое такси, на котором мы сюда добрались, явно страдает экзистенционализмом в тяжёлой форме.  
Портал вздрогнул. Времени было мало. Нейт начал мысленный поиск, глаза его закатились. Долго искать не пришлось — в ближайшей яме оказались двое: разум ребенка, и ещё один, знакомый, до которого больно было дотрагиваться. Сжимая зубы и сворачивая щиты, Нейт трусцой побежал к ним.  
Его близнец лежал без сознания лицом вниз в грязи, и на один ужасный миг, несмотря на обморочный разум, который он чувствовал в истощённом теле, Нейт подумал, что они опоздали. Когда они подошли ближе, девочка резко подняла на них глаза, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, пока не остановилась на Нейте, нахмурилась и посмотрела на Кейбла.  
— Мы не собираемся причинять вам вред, — когда дело доходило до вступительных слов, эти у Нейта были самые любимые.  
— Вы с Нейтом родственники? — серьёзно и на удивление взросло для своих лет спросила девочка. В её разуме были страх, сменяющие друг друга места, голод, жажда. — Ему нужна вода. Еда.  
— Можно сказать, что я его брат, — осторожно ответил Нейт. — Меня тоже зовут Нейтом.  
Девочка, казалось, слегка опешила.  
— Ваша мать назвала вас обоих Нейтами?  
— Долгая история, — Уилсон обошёл их, подобрался к Кейблу и уверенно проверил пульс, приложив два пальца к его шее. — Зови его Младшим, будет проще.  
— Ладно, — девочка медленно моргнула. — С Нейтом всё хорошо?  
— Нейт-старший в порядке, он просто устал. У Нейта-младшего проблема с сахаром крови.  
— У нас нет сахара.  
Нейт потёр глаза. Разговор, по его мнению, становился явно дурацким.  
— У вас есть вода?  
— Вода есть там, откуда мы пришли. Можно нам забрать вас обоих туда?  
Когда надо было, Уилсон мог говорить убедительно и искренне. Было ясно, что девочка, невзирая на странную экипировку и оружие напоказ, инстинктивно ему доверяла. Она расслабилась и чуть улыбнулась.  
— Конечно. Я даже могу помочь вам его нести.  
— Не нужно, — Нейт силой мысли поднял тело Кейбла в воздух, затем поморщился и чуть не уронил тяжелую ношу. Вынужденный телепатический контакт ранил, мучительно прожигал разум, и Нейт чуть не упал на колени. Это была отдача от ментальной связи. Это была…  
И, столь же неожиданно, боль отступила. Нейт моргнул, открывая слезящиеся глаза, чтобы увидеть, как одна из маленьких ладошек девочки прижалась к его коленке.  
— С тобой всё хорошо, Младший?  
Надежда, — внезапно вспомнил Нейт. Доктор Стрэйндж сказал, что её зовут Хоуп, Надежда.

IX.  
Понадобились несколько привезённых мешков с семенами, вода, забота и чуточку участия, чтобы сады Провиденса вновь зазеленели. Нейт лежал в одном из садов, заложив руки за голову и глядя в небо. Здесь он теперь проводил свободное время, которого, надо признать, из-за бытности в команде людей Икс оставалось не слишком много. Все вовсю обсуждали таинственное возвращение Спасителя с маленькой рыжей девочкой по имени Хоуп, отчего многие мировые лидеры явно забеспокоились.  
К счастью, когда-то (Нейт не следил) по ходу дела успела смениться верхушка американского правительства, и, похоже, больше разговоров о тактических ядерных ударов не велось. Взамен Кейбла пригласили в Белый дом выпить пива. Нейт притворился, что не слышал куска, в котором говорили «приходите с братом», решив вместо этого укрыться на поверхности Провиденса. От политики, даже при том, что новый чернокожий президент был мил и очарователен, у Нейта голова болела сильнее, чем от попыток использовать телепатию рядом с близнецом до того, как вмешалась Хоуп.  
— Не пустили на вечеринку? — только что разума Уилсона рядом не было, и вот он тут как тут, во плоти, лежит на траве головой к нему.  
— Не было настроения идти.  
— Если пиво не по нутру, они бы тебе молочный коктейль налили.  
— Я нормально переношу алкоголь, спасибо, — Нейт прикрыл глаза и скрестил ноги. С возвращением Кейбла дружелюбный гул, запечатлённый в образе Провиденса, стал сильнее, хотя тот ещё ничего не предпринял, чтобы вновь заселить остров. Вообще попытки Нейта воссоздать былое его, кажется, только позабавили. Похоже, если пожить в постапокалиптическом будущем, где на тебя станут охотиться как на зверя, пока ты пытаешься найти еду для ребенка, то начнёшь смотреть на жизнь по-новому.  
И всё же в этом спасении было что-то не так, а что — Нейт никак не мог понять. Тщательно обдумывая эту мысль, он старался не вслушиваться в болтовню Уилсона.  
— Тогда что? У тебя аллергия на Бо? Аллергия на Рама? На Гибса? Точно, на Гибса.  
— У меня нет аллергии на людей или собак, Уилсон, — отказаться от непременного «мистер» было куда удобнее, и Дэдпул, кажется, не возражал; кроме того, его «мистер Уилсон» звучало довольно странно в сравнении с куда более фамильярным «Уэйд» Кейбла, и…  
— Ты мне врал?  
— О чём? Чуть поконкретнее, — насторожился Уилсон. — Не то чтобы я говорю, что я вообще тебе врал, конечно, но я из тех парней, кто хочет знать, в чём их обвиняют, прежде чем начать пальбу.  
— Когда мы спасли Кейбла. Всё, что было после. То есть, ясно, что вы друзья, но _просто_ друзья. — Нейт резко сел. — Вы с Логаном врали мне!  
Уилсон даже через маску как-то изобразил закатывание глаз.  
— Не понимай всё буквально, — под легкомысленностью крылась обида, давняя обида, и Нейт сглотнул, отводя взгляд.  
— Эм.  
— Ему нравятся девушки. Это я понимаю, — короткая пауза, — в смысле, мне тоже нравятся девушки, — и, будто защищаясь, — давным-давно я думал, может, у меня есть шанс. Я ошибался. Дело не в девушках, ответил он, а во всём остальном мире.  
— С тобой никогда не бывает легко и просто, — перевёл Нейт, — а ему надо было управляться с островом.  
— Угум, — Уилсон пожал плечами, смиряясь со сказанным. — Я понимаю. А теперь у него ещё и ребенок, и я знаю: мужчина должен решить, что ему важнее.  
От печали в голосе Уилсона что-то глубоко внутри Нейта будто сорвалось, и, действуя в чистом порыве, он крепко прижался губами ко рту через маску Дэдпула.  
На мгновение они замерли. Уилсон только и успел сдавленно спросить «Что…», прежде чем Нейт перекатился, сдёргивая маску, целуя снова — теперь с зубами и с языком, — прижимая Уилсона к земле за плечи и тихо рыча. В его рту ещё чувствовался вкус завтрака — чего-то вроде острой сальсы — и когда Нейт наконец устроился сверху, то понял, что чуть ли не мурлычет. От прикосновения образы встрепенулись, перехлестнули через край: смущение, любопытство, настороженность. Уилсон нерешительно двинул рукой в перчатке вверх, к плечу.  
Образы собрались в ясную мысль. Похоже, что Уилсон где-то успел привыкнуть к телепатам. _Это шутка или трах из жалости?_  
 _Ни то, ни другое._ Нейт на секунду уткнулся носом ему в челюсть. Уилсон уже открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Нейт снова его занял. _Замолкни._ _Ты хоть представляешь, как приятно, когда есть кто-то, кто всегда готов поговорить с тобой, кто тебя не боится, и кто на самом деле ничего от тебя для себя не хочет?_  
 _Эм… нет?_  
 _Очень, очень приятно,_ — решил Нейт, когда Уилсон наконец-то подключил к делу язык, и зарычал.  
 _О. Ну тогда ладно,_ — смущение и настороженность уменьшились, но не пропали. — _Значит, это не какая-то болячка из будущего, которую ты подхватил, прыгая по временам, и не что-то вроде брачного сезона Саммерсов._  
 _У тебя больной разум, Уилсон._  
 _Раз_ _уж ты запихнул язык мне в горло, лучше зови меня Уэйдом_ , — с иронией возразил он. — _И ещё,_ _просто интересно, после того невидимого фокуса, который проделала Хоуп, ты больше не «чувствуешь» Нейта-Кейбла?_  
 _Нет, а что?_  
Хоуп как-то, сама того не сознавая, оборвала генетическую связь, которая мешала было им пользоваться псионикой поблизости. Побочным эффектом стала абсолютная телепатическая глухота обеих причастных сторон друг к другу.  
 _А то, что он за твоей спиной._  
 _Ну да, щас. Он пьёт пиво с президентом Обамой._ Нейт раздвинул колени Уэйда и устроился между ними. От ощущения, что к его животу прижимается чужой вставший член, Нейт тихо зашипел, толкнулся вперёд и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, ответный стон Уэйда. _Улизнуть пытаешься?_  
 _Младший, я и не помню, когда в последний раз трахался… нет, нет, неправда, точно помню, иначе Бандитка меня прибьёт, но, уж насколько я явно не против самой по себе идеи потрахаться, Кейбл честно-честно за твоей спиной._  
С некоторым усилием Нейт в раздражении оторвался от Уэйда и оглянулся. Его близнец парил над травой: лицо застыло, челюсти сжаты, руки скрещены. _Ох._  
 _Ну да, «ох»._ Даже не оборачиваясь, Нейт знал, что Уэйд закатил глаза. _И часто ты так на людях?_  
 _А в чём проблема? Мы же ничего такого не делаем, правда?_  
— Хм… удачно прошла встреча?  
— Да, спасибо, — ледяным тоном ответил Кейбл. Отлично.  
 _Я, может, и опустил кое-какие подробности. По-хорошему, я должен был сказать так: «Дело не в девушках, ответил он, а во всём остальном мире, даже если я ему тоже нравлюсь»._  
 _Отлично._ Нейт глубоко вдохнул, чтобы справиться с собой, и ещё раз. — Ты что-то хотел мне сказать?  
— Много чего, — кратко ответил Кейбл. — Но в первую очередь, что Хоуп просила пригласить тебя на обед. Она давно тебя не видела.  
— К обеду я буду, — по каким-то неизвестным, но, вероятно, связанным с тем, как Рид Ричард понял слова доктора Стрэнджа, причинам, Кейбл и Хоуп жили в башне Мстителей.  
— Надеюсь.  
От холодности голоса Нейт заскрежетал зубами. Ну да, может, Кейблу и нравится Уйэд (и взаимно), но Кейбл его _отверг_ , сославшись на более высокие приоритеты. Кроме того, все знали, Кейбл был не выше того, чтобы покувыркаться с кем-то ещё. Со своей точки зрения, Нейт не сделал ничего дурного, и осуждение его раздражало. У Кейбла был шанс. Поэтому Нейт произнес с вызовом:  
— Вообще-то я тут занят, так что можешь идти. Спасибо за приглашение.  
Кейбл уставился на него, сияющий глаз ярко вспыхнул, затем перевёл взгляд Нейту за спину.  
К удивлению Нейта, Уэйд очень мягко ответил:  
— Делай, как сказали.  
На минуту, пока на лице Кейбла эмоции спешно сменяли друг друга, застыв в итоге маской стоического спокойствия, Нейт его почти что пожалел. Кейбл отбыл; они молча проводили его взглядами, затем Уэйд вздохнул и шлёпнулся обратно на траву.  
— Весь настрой сбил.  
— Ага, — Нейт лёг рядом. — Просто к сведению, это потому, что я — молодой вариант Кейбла?  
— Вариант постарше всё ещё ничего, спасибо, — иронично ответил Уэйд. — При всей стервозности и занудности ты таки хороший парень, Младший. Знаешь, что, по-моему, Нейт-Кейбл будет делать дальше?  
— Вернётся на Провиденс и начнёт всё заново?  
— В точку. И ты тоже тут будешь?  
— Ага, — мысль об этом по-прежнему казалась ему правильной. — А ты?  
— Думаю, можно попробовать ещё разочек… — Уэйд, казалось, был доволен. — Знаешь, даже ещё до Оружия Икс, когда я был красавцем, за меня не дрались однояйцевые близнецы. Это на удивление заводит.  
— Ну, — мягко сказал Нейт, потянув Уэйда на себя, — очевидно, что победа за мной.  
— Да ну? — усмехнулся Уэйд. — И почему это?  
— Где бы я ни был, — проговорил Нейт, будто проурчал, глядя, как Уэйд моргнул, заёрзал и выгнулся, тихо ахнув, — я могу так с тобой сделать, когда захочу.  
— Мысленное растление на расстоянии — это жульничество, — прошипел Уэйд, вцепившись в него, когда Нейт чуть сильнее надавил на заветную точку. — Ухх!  
— Мммххм, — Нейт не чурался небольшого жульничества.  
— Так, к сведению, если этот фик не закончится двойным проникновением, я всерьёз огорчусь.  
— Что? — Нейт сосредоточился, перелистывая картинки в голове Уэйда, пока не нашёл определение. — Ох. Довольно пошло. — Хотя и интригующе.  
— Заткнись и поцелуй меня ещё.  
К обеду они опоздали.


End file.
